


Their first, their last.

by Melwasul



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melwasul/pseuds/Melwasul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty little one-shot I had to get out of my system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their first, their last.

Tears ran down his face as he kissed her desperately. He tried to pour everything that had been left unsaid into the kiss. Their first, their last.

She lifted her hand weakly to wipe the tears from his cheek and smiled.  
"Run, you clever boy. And remember."

She leaned in to kiss him again, but before their lips met her body disintegrated into golden mist.

He fell unto his knees with an anguished scream that seemed to crack the universe and still time.

He could see them approaching. It would be so easy to give up and join her, to forget. But she told him to run, so run he would. 

She always was bossy.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bad feeling about Clara leaving, so I decided to share the angst. Drop a line if you liked it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are mine.


End file.
